The present invention relates to a microphone mounting assembly for securing a microphone to an object, and more particularly to an adjustable microphone mounting assembly which can secure a microphone to any of a variety of objects at any of a variety of angles.
A variety of mini microphones have been disclosed, and intensively used by individuals in different places and situations. When a microphone is used, fastening means or support means is necessary to secure or support the microphone in place. However, conventional fastening and support means have a limitation in use. These fastening and support means cannot fit all requirements in holding a microphone to any of a variety of objects at any of a series of angles.